


【53】卷发、发胶和爱

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 毁坏形象
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 比利避免了一场最好笑理由的吵架
Relationships: Alessandro Costacurta/Paolo Maldini
Kudos: 3





	【53】卷发、发胶和爱

“比利！”  
那声音太惊慌失措了，科斯塔库塔一下从床上跳了起来，然后因为起得太猛而呻吟了一声，他把手握成拳头顶在太阳穴上，匆匆地走到洗手间门口，推了推门，“保罗？你怎么了？”。  
沉默只有一会，但科斯塔库塔有点害怕，想象一下，半夜两点，他们才从外面回来，然后听见保罗这么恐慌的情绪，这可不是什么美妙的场景，科斯塔库塔开始担心保罗是不是在里面昏倒或者痛得无法说话了。  
手放在把手上，科斯塔库塔正打算进去，门哗的一下快速打开了，他看见保罗完好无损地站着，头发披在肩上，湿淋淋地散开，浴室的水汽蒸红了他的皮肤，蒙上一层朦胧的水晕。科斯塔库塔狐疑地看了一圈，衣服整齐地叠在台子上，没有摔倒的痕迹，玻璃也没炸，什么也没有，这使他糊涂了，“保罗，发生什么事了吗？”  
马尔蒂尼确实有事，他把一个瓶子放在科斯塔库塔的面前——他往后退了一步，是一个发胶瓶子。“我们没发胶了”，马尔蒂尼认真地说，“比利，我们要出去买”。  
科斯塔库塔沉默了，他不知道此时应该说些什么，一部分的他想要发出一阵大笑，一个小小的发胶瓶子把他们——米兰的队长和副队长——吓了一跳，一部分的他觉得荒谬，一瓶发胶显然不值得他们半夜去买，是吧？  
最后，他干巴巴地说了一句，“现在店铺都关门了，保罗。”  
马尔蒂尼的反应出乎他的意料，他开始认真思索，咬着指甲，提出一个个地点，甚至有几个已经远到他们必须开车的地步了，而这仅仅是为了一瓶发胶。  
科斯塔库塔有点哭笑不得，“你怎么了，保罗，一瓶发胶而已，明天我们在哪都可以买到了”，他含蓄地暗示保罗现在时间很晚了，该休息了。当然他并不知道这句话说错了什么，马尔蒂尼生气了，他的嘴角微微下撇，“那我自己去买”。  
……你真的知道自己在说什么吗？科斯塔库塔觉得血管突突地跳。  
别，千万别，为了一瓶发胶生气，这太可笑了，不应该出现在他们吵架的100个理由里。科斯塔库塔靠过去，声音真诚，“保罗，我很抱歉，我不明白怎么了，你告诉我，好吗？”，他把手放在保罗的肩膀上，盯着他的眼睛。  
马尔蒂尼一开始不肯看他，但科斯塔库塔不放弃，用手轻轻地转过他的脸，望着蓝色的眼睛。马尔蒂尼僵了一会，然后放松下来，“总是这样……”。科斯塔库塔回以一个厚着脸皮的微笑，耐心地等待着后续。他的脸颊发红，眼睛有点羞怯地半垂着，比划了一下自己的头发，“不抹发胶的话，会蓬炸起来，看起来很糟糕”。  
哦，哦是这样。  
科斯塔库塔恍然大悟，无法控制自己的柔情，虽然科斯塔库塔知道他一直有一种压力。从他开始踢球，人们和媒体就用放大镜去观察小马尔蒂尼的一举一动，谈论他的父亲，球技，场外的生活。好胜心不允许保罗承受嘲笑和讥讽，他想要做得更好，让所有人看见他自己。但科斯塔库塔不知道保罗连头发都这么介意，这让他有点难过。  
“太爱惜外貌了，是不是？保罗公主？”，他把鼻子贴向保罗的肩膀，闻到熟悉的沐浴露的香味，“你知道比利王子永远不会觉得你糟糕的，亲爱的”，科斯塔库塔的呼吸吹起他皮肤的茸毛，“现在确实没有发胶，但明天交给我，嗯？”  
保罗心里痒痒的，涌出一种温柔的热流，把整颗心泡在里面舒展开来，他情不自禁地微笑，“真的？那很糟糕，会很麻烦的”。  
科斯塔库塔的笑声震动他的发梢，懒洋洋地又有点甜蜜，“我保证，让我先来给你扎起来吧”。  
…………  
“哇喔”。  
这是科斯塔库塔看清了那团头发的第一句话。又长又卷的头发被摩擦力和静电弄成了一团乱麻，蓬松地相互缠绕，到发尾的地方四处翘起。马尔蒂尼拿着梳子，他本来应该为这事烦心的，但也忍不住笑了，“这确实是个大挑战”。  
“我想起你以前的样子”，科斯塔库塔接过梳子，让他坐下，“有点像十二年前的时候”，头发已经被喷上了热水润湿，梳子轻柔地按摩过头皮，从发根处开始梳理，小心地分开头发，不用力拉扯打结的地方，直到梳通。  
头发倒下来挡住了马尔蒂尼的一半脸，他顺从地坐着，偶尔发出吃痛的嘶嘶声，“天呐，已经那么久了吗”，他想起自己那时的头发，无法理解当时的想法,他怎么就那么随意地放纵它们呢。科斯塔库塔叹气，“我们都已经是老年人了。”  
他们聊着天，更多的是安静的呼吸，阳光从玻璃照进来，一点浮尘围绕在他们身边。科斯塔库塔花了一小时才把那头杂乱的卷发梳好，那时他们都已经感到饥肠辘辘，决心下次一定要带上备用的发胶。

如果问马尔蒂尼不可缺少的是什么？  
那么答案是发胶，足球和科斯塔库塔。


End file.
